In a cloud environment, software applications execute, at least partially, on remote devices. For example, a software application may be a web application that is served from a remote server and executes in a web browser. By way of another example, the software application may be a client application that interfaces with a remote database for data. By using cloud computing system resources, software applications are not limited to local resources.